


Friends

by Stephenthevampire



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, BMContrast, Blood and Injury, Chloe is great friend, Edgy Jeremy Heere, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Jeremy can catch these hands, Micheal needs hugs, Physical Abuse, opposite au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 11:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20692769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephenthevampire/pseuds/Stephenthevampire
Summary: MIcheal tries to put his foot down but it all goes wrong.





	Friends

**Author's Note:**

> i found this au by https://www.deviantart.com/galaxygal-11  
its very interesting and cool and i recommend checking it out and giving the creator support.  
also message for the creator, i know you didnt give me premission to write this and if you want i can take it down.

I walk into the bathroom and turn on the burning light, “you can do this Mell. just go out there and talk to him.” I lie to myself yet again. I can't do this, I've tried talking to Jeremy before but he just talks over me or walks away. I came to this party because I wanted to speak with him, tell him to stop and then cease our friendship. But instead I'm in this bright bathroom that reeks of piss and has crusty tiles, about to have a mental breakdown.

I hear the door rattle almost violently and I quickly scramble to hide in the bath-shower hybrid closing the curtain. The person comes in and I hear the faint noise of the party on the other side while the door is slightly open. 

“I can't believe you tried to rape Chloe!.”

“Pft- it's not rape if she wanted it.”

“Ah yes! Because her clawing at you and saying “stop” over and over means she wants to have sex! Fuck you Jeremiah Heere, go burn in hell.” 

The door shuts.

I hear a faint click. 

Fuck.

The nob jiggles slightly, most likely indicating Jeremy is trying to get out. I cover my mouth and try not to make a sound. Should i go there and talk to him? I've been meaning to all night. No, no I'll get hurt.

I hear Jeremy starts throwing up in the toilet, he’s very close now, i feel sweat dripping down my face. I hope and pray he doesn't hear me or see me. I can hear my heart beat loudly in my chest and ringing my ears while I wait silently for this all to be over. 

I freeze when the curtains rustle a bit, almost in slow motion as they pull back revealing Jeremy's twisted face, makeup pouring down and a bottle in hand.

“The fuck are you doing here Michael.”

Breath Mell, breathe. 

I stand up, puff out my chest, pretend I have confidence, and speak delicately to him. 

“Jeremy we need to talk.” The brat teen takes a chug from his bottle. 

" 'Bout what?” he glares at me and i want to recoil into myself.

“W-well i've been thinking. A-nd-” I breathe in, you've got this mell. “I don't appreciate how you've been treating me.”

Jeremy’s face scrunches up, fuck I messed up I should have just stayed quiet and let him do whatever he wanted, then I wouldn't be in this situation. Then maybe he would go easy on me. 

“I don't think you understand Michael, I'm your friend and as your friend i have the right to treat you however the hell you deserve to be treated" 

I feel angry, for once i wanna punch Jeremy in his stupid face. This isn't how friends act. This is not what I wanted. “No you don't understand! im your personal punching bag and I'm sick of it! Our friendship is over Jeremiah!”

A hand grabs hold of my hair. I wince in pain at the feeling of it being forced off my scalp. My eyes open slightly to see the sharp glass of a bottle right at my neck.

“You don't make the fucking rules Michael!”

He throws me to the ground of the tub, my vision starts the blur and my body aches. Jeremy lies on top of me and lifts up my shirt. Before I can say anything, I feel the glass bottle pierce through my skin. By this point I'm a squirming and screaming mess. I'm trying my best to get lose.

My head hits the back of the tub as Jeremy punches me and blood drips down my nose. “Hold still fag!”

I feel the tears falling down my face as I scream louder than before. The bottle is cut deep into my chest and stomach, it burns, it hurts. I want it to stop. “Jeremy get off me!” he doesn't stop. He won't fucking listen. The bottle leaves and comes back cutting through my chest over and over. I push his face and finally get him off, briefly, I get up and try to run to the door Jeremy grabs my leg and I hit the floor, blood flows down my forehead. 

I have no more motivation. Everything hurts. I might as well die. This was an awful idea. Why didn't I just talk to someone or get Jeremy arrested?... because I thought we were friends. I'm a loser and I know that. I have no friends so losing Jeremy would have been losing the one thing i thought was special. 

He gets out of the bathtub and hovers over me. I can feel his smirk burning into my back. It hurts. Everything hurts. 

“Get up Michael.”

I whimper, clutching my bleeding stomach. “I-i can’t.” I'm so broken i can't do anything. 

His shoe digs into my wound. I scream out in agony while he stands there with a big grin on his face. The face hurts more than the shoe digging into me.

“Your worthless Michael. Crying over a little paper cut. Grow up you big baby.”

He gets on his knees, putting them on my arms, then proceeds to punch my already fucked up face. 

I want it to stop. I just wanted a friend who could care for me and be there for me but life decides to shove a knife up my ass. 

Finally some relief, I succumb to my blood loss and beats to the face passing out. I wake up in the most pain I've ever felt, i see the door is open but instead of being unlocked it has been torn off the hinges. I sit up, my stomach looks awful and I finally saw what he has drawn on my chest. It's a word, friend. 

I grab the sink and pull myself up, both my eyes have black, purple and red circles around them plus they are bloodshot. My whole face is red and puffy and my nose still has blood pouring from it.

I slink back down and think about all the events that unfolded, my ‘best friend’ just beat me up to a pulp and left me to rot in the bathroom. What do I do now? I don't have anywhere to go and no one to tell. I could go to the police but I can't get up. I don't wanna. What if he lies? can I sue him?

W H A T D O I D O?

While in my own thoughts I hear two girls giggle in a room across the hall, the door rattles and then walk out. One has blonde hair covered in metal and black. The other is wearing various different bright colors, she also has brunette hair that gets lighter the further goes but it only stops at her shoulders. 

They notice me and stop. 

“Woah, the fuck happened to you?” the blonde says to me. 

“Yeah are you okay?”

I start to sob. I tried to hold it in but just hearing those words broke me.

“Hey, it's okay just tell us what happened. Well help you i swear.”

The brunettes hand was heading towards me, maybe she was doing something nice but in shock and with the trauma i just insured i smacked her hand away letting out a scream “don't fucking touch me!”

After seeing the brunettes face i immediately regret it. “i-i'm sorry” I clutch my knees and sink into myself.

“Oh no it's fine! I can see understand that you've been through something, and if you want to be left alone, we’ll just go.” she gets up and starts to head out, “wait no!” it sounds so desperate but i don't want to be alone. What if Jeremy is still here and tries to hurt me again? I want someone to help me. 

“Oh. um well do you wanna talk about it or something?”

Though im hesitant, I nod as more tears fill my eyes

The blonde and brunette sit by me “oh i'm Chloe by the way!” the brunette waves “and this is my friend Brooke.” the blonde looks up and nods. “I'm Michael.” I wave, but my hand is shaking so it looks weird. They both smile at me.

I talk to them for what feels like hours. I tell them all about Jeremy and that he has done, I uncover my bandages and show them my scars. It’s enough proof for Brooke, who immediately gets up and tries to find Jeremy, luckily Chloe stops her and manages to calm her. After talking about the shit ive been through and then some sympathy Brooke starts making some jokes, laughter is the cure to sadness as they say. After a few told by Brooke Chloe takes a shot at it, she’s not very good but Brooke acts like she's the funniest thing ever. Brooke tells us a joke that makes me fall to the floor because it was so fucking funny, it's been such a long time since ive had a laugh like that.

I get up and Brooke is making a weird face, oh god i fucked up didn't i?

She lifts up my shirt and i instantly pull away. Shit when i fell over she must have seen the message from Jeremy. 

“He did that to you? Tonight?”

I don't say anything, i don't even nod. She's pretty much gets and answer form my silence.

“God fucking dammit.” she gets up and then bends down.

I feel her hands touch me and in seconds in cradled in her arms. She starts to walk down the stars and I clench her body hoping we don't run into Jeremy, and i hope to whatever god is watching me that she doesn't force us to make up, my eyes are shut as sweat drips from my body. 

Then some relief, I feel the cold air brush against my body. Were outside. I look around and see Chloe walking beside us. She drops me into what I assume is her car. 

“Were going to a hospital, you don't have to tell the doctors about Jeremy if you don't want to.”

“Yeah if you want you can tell them you were smoking drugs.”

“Oh and tomorrow im going to beat the fuck outta Heere.”

I feel so safe in their presence.

I start to cry again. But this time is different. I'm laughing 

“H-hey are you okay Michael?”

I wipe my eyes and calm down.

“I'm fine I just- for once I feel happy.”


End file.
